


Some Noises

by TheInternet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: Jesse hears some noises and decides to check it out.





	

Loud, breathy moans sounded through the Blackwatch barracks. Not a single soul heard it, it was from the commander's room. No one slept near him except one. 

Jesse rolled his eyes from where he was  _trying_ to sleep. Knowing Reyes, he was probably defending himself against someone. He could never get a piece ass.

He swiveled out of bed and slipped on a tank top and grabbed his gun. His feet made little to no sound, especially to someone occupied.

The whimpers got louder as he opened the door. "Hey are you cool? I heard sou-. Oh."

Reyes and Morrison were staring at him with wide eyes. Their cover was shielded everything that Jesse didn't want to see.

"What the hell McCree?" Reyes' voice growled. He was glaring at Jesse now, his eyes promising hell.

"You see, I heard noises and thought it was something unsettling so I came over to help you out." Jesse replied, he needed to hightail it if he didn't want to go to jail.

"Um, we'll talk in the morning. Go back to bed, McCree." Morrison stammered. His face looked like McCree when he used his focus during missions.

Jesse nodded and all but ran out the room. It would make for good blackmail.....


End file.
